Along with continuous development of wireless apparatuses and application software thereof, users are more dependent on mobile networks to watch video files and process massive data, and a data transmission capacity of the network has grown exponentially in just a few years. In order to provide consumers with a broader bandwidth, a better network transmission quality, telecom operators have to constantly look for solutions to cope with bandwidth requirements of the users in the future. Since the cells built in a convention large cell network system is not many, a backhaul network is relatively simple, which generally adopts a dedicated line to transmit information back to a core network. Compared to a small cell network system constructed by small cells, a wireless access technique of the large cell network system is slow in impact on a network capacity growth, and acquirement of frequency band involves a wide level and is laborious and time-consuming. Accordingly, the small cells are going to be built in large quantities in the future, and investment of industry funds and setting of subsequent supporting standards are all developed towards the trend of the small cell network system.
In order to provide a service quality assurance service in a telecommunication network, a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) provides a novel quality of service (QoS) concept. In a long term evolution (LTE) radio network, traffic is adopted to differentiate, and multiple bearers are adopted in architecture, so as to determine a transmission sequence of each bearer according to different QoS class identifiers (QCI). Under the LTE environment, the establishment of bearers is controlled by telecom operators, for example, a mobility management entity (MME), and during the process of establishing the bearers, the MME gives the corresponding QCI value to each bearer, and the QCI value has the corresponding QoS. The QoS represents a transmission quality assurance of the bearers of an evolved packet system (EPS), and through the QCI mechanism, each of the bearers is assured to reach a bearer service quality required by a control plane, and is complied with a transfer delay of a user bearer.
A differentiated services code point (DSCP) is a bandwidth management mechanism of the current backhaul network, where the bandwidth management of a wireless terminal adopts the QCI mechanism, and when data is to be transmitted to the backhaul network, the cell encapsulates the data into general packet radio service (GPRS) tunnelling protocol-user (GTP-U) packets, and labels a DSCP code on a packet header of an outer layer to serve as an identification of a data flow.
However, when a plenty of small cells are constructed in the future, the backhaul network is no longer simple, and a network load is varied along with user's movement and is varied along with time and user's bandwidth requirement. The patterns and emerging positions of the data flow at daytime and the data flow at night time are all different. Since variation of the backhaul network is large, management complexity thereof is greatly increased, and since dynamic and real-time adjustment of the backhaul network is required, it is hard to perform a proper bandwidth management to achieve the QoS standard specified by the 3GPP.
In case that the backhaul network becomes more and more complicated, the current bandwidth management mechanism is hard to satisfy the demand of the 3GPP standard, and switches/routers on the backhaul network do not necessarily support the DSCP technique. Since the DSCP cannot support a maximum bit rate (MBR)/guaranteed bit rate (GBR), the current bandwidth management mechanism cannot provide a suitable bandwidth management function in response to the network load with large variability.
On the other hand, since the backhaul network does not involve in information exchange between the small cell and the core network, the backhaul network cannot get to learn bandwidth management information and setting established between the cell and a serving gateway (S-GW). If the bandwidth management is required, the backhaul network is required to analyse user packets encapsulated through the GPRS tunnelling protocol. In other words, the switches/routers are required to see through the GPRS tunnel in order to process different bearers according to information obtained after analysis. If the switches are required to have the packet analysis function, the cost thereof must be high.